


well, that was immensely attractive

by montygreenbean (bottomoftheocean)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Accidental Confession, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bellarke, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Multi, Mutual Pining, Octaven, One Shot, POV Monty, jasper bought a clapper and clarke is So Done, minty, monty has no filter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 11:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomoftheocean/pseuds/montygreenbean
Summary: Everyone knows about Monty's huge crush on Miller, except, of course, for Miller himself.Monty sometimes has trouble controlling his brain-to-mouth filter and doesn't even realize.





	well, that was immensely attractive

**Author's Note:**

> hey pals! here's another short minty fic :))  
> this one is based off a drabble prompt i found on tumblr, though it's a little longer than a drabble (oops).
> 
> as always, characters are not mine! they belong to the creators of the 100, though i am thankful that i get to use them :)
> 
> i hope you enjoy this!

Monty has just popped the disc of the cheesy romance movie Clarke and Raven had strong-armed him into playing (or at least, that’s what he’d tell the others -- in reality, he’s a sucker for Nicholas Sparks and he wishes he wasn’t so ashamed of it) when the doorbell rings. The girls and Jasper yelp in sync, initiating a game of noses before Monty has even a chance to push in the disc drive. He rolls his eyes good-naturedly, standing from his crouching position and walking into the kitchen.

He opens the door and is greeted by the rest of his friend group. Before he can say anything at all, though, Octavia pushes past her brother and beelines for the counter, where several bags of microwave popcorn sit. “Well hello to you too, O,” Monty says. She responds with a nod in his general direction, before opening a bag of popcorn and rounding the corner into the living room.

With that, Monty turns back to the door, where Bellamy and Miller still stand. He welcomes them both inside, though they are there often enough that he really doesn’t have to do that anymore. Bellamy grimaces slightly as an apology for his sister, but then heads into the other room as well, leaving Monty alone with Miller.

This really shouldn’t be a problem, and it isn’t, except for the small issue that Monty has been harboring an intense crush on Miller for far too long, and he doesn’t really know what to do when they are alone.

So, rather than prolonging the awkwardness that would inevitably manifest, he gestures to the popcorn and asks, “Will you help me with this?”

Miller lets out a hum of agreement and helps Monty fill a couple of large bowls with the popcorn before carrying it in and putting it on the coffee table. The rest of the group has already settled into their respective seats, leaving not quite enough space for Monty  _ and  _ Miller’s stupidly nice physique on the couch. He thinks for a moment about sitting directly on Clarke’s outstretched legs to prevent himself from having to be so close to Miller (because let’s face it, he’s about the least subtle person on the planet when it comes to his feelings for  _ anyone, _ especially Nathan Miller,  and he does not particularly feel like being humiliated by his roommates in their group chat later that night) but decides against it when he sees how comfortable she looks curled into Bellamy’s side. The two had finally gotten their shit together about two weeks prior, and the novelty of them as a couple still hasn’t quite worn off for Monty.

So he decides instead to suck it up, taking his seat beside Miller. He becomes overly conscious of the proximity within seconds, their thighs mere millimeters apart. His face heats up just thinking about it, and he instinctively tries to curl in on himself. Clarke pokes him with her toes and when he meets her eyes, she smirks. She’d spread out this much on purpose, trying to force him to make a move (“I did it, Monty! Look how well that turned out. I promise, you’ll be fine!”). Still, regardless of the look she gives him, Monty tries to keep himself as far away from Miller as possible. He’s nervous even having him in their apartment, let alone at this short a distance from him. And he most definitely doesn’t want Miller to find out.

Octavia, from her spot on the floor between Raven’s feet, pushes play on the movie before groaning when she realizes what movie it is. “Monty, Jasper, y’all are the biggest pushovers. Can’t one of you guys pick a good movie every once in awhile?”

“This is a good movie!” Raven protests, squeezing her girlfriend’s shoulders with her legs. “I could watch this over and over again.”

“You have,” several people remind her in stereo.

“Point proven,” she insists, before leaning back to enjoy the movie, popcorn in her lap. Jasper claps twice, and all the lights turn off as everyone settles into silence.

Everyone is used to it, but still Clarke says, “Jas, I still can’t believe you actually bought Clappers for this apartment.”

“Clarke, we’ve lived in this apartment for two years. I’d think you’d be used to it by now. Now hush, you wanted this movie.”

 

-

 

At some point, Clarke brings her knees to her chest, giving Monty a significant amount of personal space. He slides a few inches over, just enough to give himself room to breathe, stop freaking out about the proximity of Nathan Miller’s toned arms and his own body, and stop thinking about what it would be like to have those arms around him like Bellamy’s are around Clarke, without making Miller question his sudden distancing.

Just as Monty’s heart rate begins to slow, finally, Miller eases himself forward so he is perched on the edge of the couch cushion. He twists, attempting to crack his back. Monty’s eyes snap away from the screen and in the dim lighting, focus on the motion of Miller’s stupidly defined back muscles underneath his stupidly tight t-shirt, which rides up just slightly as his body contorts in the effort to pop the stiff joints.

Monty’s eyes lock in on the one patch of bare skin that the fabric has revealed. He mentally scolds himself for paying such attention to the movements Miller is making, but he also can’t will himself to look away, at least until he twists the other way and faces Monty. Their eyes meet, and the lack of lighting makes Miller’s normally rich brown eyes look almost black. Monty can’t take it. He averts his own eyes back to the movie, and the other man settles back into the corner of the couch.

_ “Well, that was immensely attractive,” _ Monty thinks, trying to forget it for the moment but also commit the planes of Miller’s back to memory for a later time. He does his best to lose himself in the movie again, though his phone lighting up beside him does momentarily distract him again. It’s a message from Clarke in the roommates group chat. Confused as to why she would text when they’re all right there, he ignores it, figuring it’s just a dumb meme or something that he can laugh about later.

 

-

 

It’s not until Miller and Bellamy are about to leave for the night that Monty gets the chance to look at the message. Or, well, messages, because now there are several.

 

**those freaks i live with** _ from Clarke _ **  
** monty u idiot, do u even realize u just said that out loud

**those freaks i live with** _ from Raven _ _  
_ yeah mon, i heard you too… not that i disagree with the sentiment but you miiiiight wanna control your filter a little better

**those freaks i live with** _ from Clarke _   
oh shit i didn’t realize it was THAT loud. monty, i told u to make a move but that is NOT what i meant!!!

**those freaks i live with** _ from Jasper _   
i mean who knows?? coulda been all u needed to do. im not gonna knock it until it turns into a disaster

**those freaks i live with** _ from Raven _ _  
_ yeah i guess you’re right, jas. maybe monty’s word vomit is actually a good thing for once

 

Monty’s cheeks burn red. He looks up from his phone in alarm, realizing how  _ hugely  _ he’d fucked up. Miller would think he was a mess now, and not only that, but he would  _ know.  _ He would be fully aware of Monty’s embarrassing crush on him and he would never be able to look at him again. He’d ruined everything in a moment, just because he momentarily forgot to control the part of his brain that separates his thoughts from his speech.

_ “Maybe it’ll all be fine,”  _ he thinks,  _ “but probably I’ve fucked everything up.” _

 

**those freaks i live with** _ from Monty _ _  
_ oh fuck. why am i the worst excuse for a human???? *facepalm*

**those freaks i live with** _ from Jasper _ _  
_ im tellin ya its gonna be ok monty, just catch him before he leaves!! gogogo

 

He shoves his phone into his pocket after reading Jasper’s text and walks into the kitchen. Octavia is saying goodbye to her brother and Miller before heading into Raven’s room for the night, and when they see Monty, they rush the end of their conversation. She shuffles off, and Bellamy just gestures to the door and walks out wordlessly. It only confirms that everyone had heard Monty’s earlier comment, and makes him blush even harder than he already is.

“So…” Miller says, looking to Monty. “I guess we should talk, huh?”

The words come rushing out of Monty’s mouth before he can consider the potential repercussions. “Fuck, Miller, I’m really sorry, I didn’t -- definitely didn’t -- mean for you to find out this way. I… I just wasn’t thinking enough to remember that I can’t say all my thoughts out loud, and now you’re probably going to avoid me awkwardly for the rest of eternity, especially after I say this next thing, but fuck, I think I might love you? It’s been like three years now so like I can’t think what else it might be, I--” Miller cuts him off with two strides forward and a hand heavy on his right shoulder. Monty finds himself shuddering at the contact.

He looks up somewhat reluctantly, meeting Miller’s eyes to find them swimming with more emotions than he’d ever seen in the other man’s brown gaze. “Monty,” he says, and his voice is a thousand times softer and gentler than Monty had been expecting, “I’m not going to ask you if you meant all that, because you didn’t breathe for a second that whole time, so I’m sure you did. But why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

Monty suddenly grows conscious of his slightly labored breathing, realizing that he had in fact said all that in one breath. His hands tremble slightly, nerves starting to overtake him. “I… didn’t want to fuck up our relationship. We’re friends, Miller, I didn’t want my stupid feelings to ruin that.”

“Well, shit. If your feelings are so stupid, what does that make mine?” Miller says, placing his other hand on Monty’s opposite shoulder and pulling him a little closer.

“Wh… What are you saying?”

Miller smiles. “I’m saying, Monty Green, that I’m kind of really in love with you, too, you dork. I have no idea how you didn’t know.”

Monty’s eyes go wide. “You are?”

“Would I lie about this?”

“I don’t know, I mean, I don’t know why you would, but…”

“Does this make you believe me more?” Miller ducks down and presses his lips gently to Monty’s. The pressure against his lips holds vaguely the same level of comfort as Miller’s soft voice had moments before. Monty returns the kiss hesitantly, bringing a hand up to rest on Miller’s waist.

The other man pulls away after a few seconds, leaning his forehead against Monty’s. “I think you can call me Nate,” he says, biting his lip to try and suppress his bright grin.

“Sounds good to me, Nate,” Monty replies, grin just as wide.

They stand in the middle of the kitchen for a long moment, unmoving and unspeaking, before Miller seems to remember that Bellamy is waiting for him. Reluctantly he separates himself from Monty. “I should probably go.”

“Or you could… not go,” Monty suggests, still smiling but looking now at Miller’s feet rather than his face.

Miller doesn’t respond to that, but he does pull his phone out of his pocket and type something rapidly. Moments later, Monty hears a car engine start outside and sees Bellamy’s headlights shine through the window as he backs out of his parking spot.

He extends a hand to Miller and leads him back into his bedroom. He barely gets the door closed before the other man is crowding him against the back of it and kissing him again, far less tentatively than the first time.

Somehow, they make it to the bed. Monty doesn’t think he’s ever been happier in his life.

Later, when Miller has drifted off to sleep beside him, Monty plucks his phone from his bedside table and shoots off a text to his roommates. He tacks a series of eggplant emojis and rainbow hearts on to the end before sending. They’ll hate him mildly for it, but he can’t find it in himself to care.

 

**those freaks i live with** _ from Monty _ _  
_ !!!! have never been happier to have such a shitty brain-to-mouth filter tbh

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! <3
> 
> feedback is greatly appreciated! please feel free to leave kudos or comments :)
> 
> ~ mikki


End file.
